Wireless communication networks offer large areas of coverage. However, in some locations the wireless reception may be sporadic or unreliable. One solution has been the deployment of wireless micro cells. Wireless micro cells comprise low-power wireless transceivers that generate small coverage areas. A micro cell can provide improved local wireless communication performance.
Wireless micro cells are designed to be placed in homes, offices, and other locations in order to provide wireless communication subscribers with better and more comprehensive wireless coverage. A wireless micro cell can be deployed in locations where a regular (or macro) wireless cell offers only weak or limited coverage.
A drawback of a wireless micro cell is that an effective coverage area can be smaller than needed. As a result, a person or institution can obtain and deploy multiple wireless micro cells. The multiple wireless micro cells can be deployed in close proximity of each other, in a cluster. Such a cluster supports soft hand-offs among the wireless micro cells. A cluster can be used to maximize coverage and limit interference between wireless micro cells. However, the individual wireless cells of a cluster can be deployed and/or configured in ways that minimize communication benefits of the wireless micro cells. As a consequence, the wireless micro cells can experience varying GPS and backhaul conditions that render the cluster setup non-optimal.